


Pebbles?

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [17]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is trying out a new nickname for Martin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pebbles?

"I love you too, Pebbles," Arthur said and kissed Martin on the cheek. 

"Pebbles?" Martin raised an eyebrow. "Pebbles?"

"I'm trying out nicknames for you." Arthur explained.

"What was wrong with Skip?"

"Nothing was wrong with Skip, but you can be Skip to anyone, I wanted something that's only for me."

"And you chose _Pebbles_?"

"I haven't chosen yet, Pebbles."

"Stop calling me Pebbles!" Martin shouted.

"Why? It's cute. Just like you. Little and cute."

"I'm not little!" Martin squeaked.

"Well, you're shorter than me. But not as little as pebbles. I'll think of something else."

"Thank you!"

"Hmmm, now what is a good name for you?" Arthur was scratching his head and thinking hard.

"Arthur, you know you're the only one who calls me Skip, right?"

"Oh, that's right. I can still call you Skip then."

"Most definitely."

"Brilliant!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Very brilliant." Martin agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Written during fandot creativity night.  
> Prompt: pebbles  
> Characters owned by John Finnemore


End file.
